Pokémon: New World
by can1235
Summary: Join 3 Pokémon as the journey through a world unlike anything you've seen in Pokémon before!


_As the old world drew its last breath, only one living being remained. Arceus, once the God of that world, was alone once again. So he decided to make the world anew. He became the God of the new world, and all of its inhabitants. For a long time, it seemed it would forever be a golden age, a new beginning. But slowly, many of its inhabitants grew an insatiable lust for power, and sought to destroy Arceus to obtain it. Arceus was able to fight them off, but grew weak from the battle._

 _In order to safely regain his strength, he used up the last of his power in a desperate gamble. With this power, he sealed away the true potential of Pokémon, making sure only the truly worthy would be strong. The weakest would have to rely on wits and cunning until they became powerful enough to transfer their power to a physical medium. Once the power was transferred, they could use said medium in a variety of different ways, becoming much more powerful by doing so. Soon, entire guilds and orders emerged with their set of rules and guidelines on what mediums their members could use and how to use them. However, after using the last of his power to create this new way of life, he vanished._

 _However, there are rumors that there are still Pokémon who can use their full potential, and it is said that if you were to defeat one in battle, it would honor your skill and break the shackles holding back your full potential. These are said to be the ones who defended Arceus in the great battle, and are trusted by him to protect the world and search for more who are worthy to help carry the burden. Many have tried, and all have failed, but even to this day there are still some who search for these legends. Some also say Arceus is still alive, recovering from the battle, and that he will one day return._

Fennekin jumped out of bed as soon as she woke up. Never mind the skull-splitting headache she had gotten from getting up so fast, she had to go! She ran out of her dorm room only to run straight into Vulpix, her former best friend.

"Watch where you're going!" Vulpix yipped at Fennekin, causing the latter to start to fume.

"Yeah yeah, just get out of my way Vulpix." Fennekin did not have time for this. She wanted to get to graduation as soon as possible, and Vulpix was a roadblock for her.

"Why should I?" Vulpix chuckled. "Actually, I'm not gonna move!" She sat down, grinning. Fennekin growled.

"You should move because if you don't we'll **both** be late for graduation you moron!" Fennekin yelled. That got Vulpix's attention, and her eyes widened.

"Oh man, graduation!" She ran in the direction Fennekin was headed, with the latter following behind. She chuckled as Vulpix fumed. "Just you wait till after graduation!" They both made it to the ceremony hall where graduation would be hosted. They went their separate ways, giving each other glares till they no longer could see each other, then Fennekin sat in an empty seat. She wasn't exactly popular, in fact since she and Vulpix weren't on the best of terms, she was the loneliest person in her school, but she always went with the mindset that she didn't really need friends anyways. As the ceremony started, she heard some of the students next to her whispering.

"Do you see that Gardevoir over there?"

"Yeah, she doesn't look like a guild rep."

They were right, she didn't look like one of the guild representatives. During graduation, any Pokémon who performed high enough would get to either choose a guild to join or go freelance. Fennekin had never seen this Gardevoir before, and she had been to every graduation, albeit as a spectator until now. There were a lot of guild reps; after all, this was one of the highest-standard fire schools in the region, but Fennekin knew them all. She didn't know that Gardevoir though. Her thoughts disappeared as Pokémon were called to the stage. All of the weaker ones applying for graduation got permits to lead normal lives, but the ones who wanted to be something more knew to just apply for another year to train. So far, the only Pokémon who got to choose a guild were evolutions. Of course, younger students would occasionally make it in, but evolutions usually just had an easier time making it in due to their newfound strength.

Finally, Fennekin was called up. She walked nervously up to the stage. She suddenly felt like a fool for signing for graduation so early. If she wasn't strong enough, that would be it. No more chances, she would be stuck with a boring job and a boring life. All she could do was hope.

"Fennekin, class C8…" She said, now extremely nervous. Fennekin felt herself biting her lip, something she immediately stopped as she knew how much damage her pointy teeth could do. The announcer turned to her.

"Congratulations Fennekin, you are officially a guild-status student." Fennekin felt the excitement rush into her, but she contained it for the moment. She had actually passed! She thanked him and walked over to the guild seating area. She saw what she always saw; the tough kids joined the Bruisers' Guild, the bookworms joined the Scholars' Guild, the tricksters and kleptomaniacs joined the Shadow Guild, and the rest were spread out amongst the other guilds. It was always those 3 groups with the majority of students. Fennekin was still blushing over her accomplishment when she realized something. She had no idea which guild to join. She had gone over every detail, every best and worst-case scenario and everything in-between but in all of her planning, she glossed over the most important part.

Fennekin stood there nervously as the guild reps started to look at her. Then she noticed the Gardevoir staring right at her. They made eye contact and stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. Then Fennekin noticed there was nobody by her. She also realized nobody had gone down the freelance route yet either. Before she even realized what she had done, she sat down in the freelance area, sealing her fate.

She internally panicked, realizing what she had just done. But she had no time to think about it, as she noticed Vulpix had been called up. "Vulpix, class C8." She proudly stated, as if being in a different class changed her social status.

"Congratulations Vulpix, you are officially a guild-status student" Vulpix seemed to glow with joy as she thanked the announcer and walked to the guilds. Fennekin expected Vulpix to join the Scholars' Guild; she was always a bit of a bookworm, but then she sat down right next to Fennekin in the freelance area. Fennekin stared in shock.

"What are you doing!?" Fennekin whispered, startling Vulpix.

"I don't know, but I felt like I had to be here. You wouldn't understand." She was right, Fennekin **didn't** understand, which was the scariest part. Even they were no longer best friends, they weren't exactly bitter enemies either, and Fennekin could still read her like an open book. But she couldn't figure out why Vulpix would become a freelancer. Then again, she couldn't understand why she became a freelancer herself. She felt the same as Vulpix, as if she had to be there.

The ceremony went on and on, and finally ended around an hour later. Fennekin and Vulpix were the only ones who became freelancers and were simply told that their path was their own, which was a nice way of saying "You're not our problem, so get out." The two decided to walk out together since they were basically alone. After saying their goodbyes to their respective friends, the two left the school building. On their way to the crossroads ahead, where they planned to split up, they were stopped by the Gardevoir who was at the ceremony.

"Excuse me, you're the two who chose the freelance path, correct?" Fennekin and Vulpix nodded. "I'm Gardevoir, it's very nice to meet you." Her voice sounded partially distant, but also warm and caring at the same time. "I came to this school to see if any Pokémon would become freelancers, and sure enough, you two came along!" She smiled.

Fennekin spoke. "If you don't mind me asking miss, why are you looking for freelancers?" Gardevoir chuckled.

"Well, I run a guild. Well, not really a guild, or not an official one anyways. It still hasn't been fully approved by the government, but I managed to get into the guild area at your graduation with some favors and the like." Fennekin knew where she was going with this, but Vulpix asked the question before she could.

"So you want us to join your guild?" Vulpix asked. Gardevoir smiled again.

"Yes, actually. Free spirits like you are exactly the kind of new blood my guild needs to really get moving, and that's why I'd like you to join!" Fennekin was uncertain, but Vulpix spoke, surprising her.

"Okay, I'll join." Even Gardevoir looked shocked. Of course, Fennekin had to make sure her mouth didn't hang open.

"Are you sure you want to join right now? I mean you haven't even heard all the details and-" Vulpix interrupted Gardevoir.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said. "I feel like it's what I'm supposed to do." Gardevoir smiled yet again, and nodded.

"What about you Fennekin, will you join too?" Fennekin was already uncertain, but the notion of having to work with Vulpix was just enough to help her decide.

"No thank you, I think I'll see where my own path takes me." Gardevoir nodded again.

"I understand. If you ever change your mind, I'm located at this address." Gardevoir told Fennekin the address. "That's the guild headquarters. Maybe you can come by and visit when the guild gets fully certified?"

"Maybe…" Fennekin responded. "I guess this is goodbye then." Vulpix tried to look indifferent, like she didn't care what happened to her, but eventually said.

"Don't get yourself killed Fen." Fen. Vulpix hadn't called her that since they were best friends. Fennekin nodded.

"You too Vul." Fennekin headed down the crossroads and turned left. Vulpix and Gardevoir turned right.


End file.
